Ai shite iru
by hao11
Summary: assassinxpriest rnA priestess had an amnesia and it's up to her bestfriend to bring her memory back... reviews please! thanks! no1


They have known each other since they were young. They knew everything about each other. And one have also developed hidden "feelings" for the other. And now after a long, long time they will have a chance to be with each other again!

"Rai! Long time no see!! I'm glad to see you again!!" exclaimed the priestess named Rhine

"Rhine!!I missed you so SO much!!" the assassin embraced the priestess and suddenly looked at her face

They looked around and begun to blush furuiosly

"uhhm…. Ehrr… so how are you?…" Rhine tried to break the awkward silence

"I'm fine…. Really fine… so what about you? Do you have a boyfriend already? Did you decide to change me already?" Rai tried to tease the priestess who was already very nervous for an unknown reason!!

"boyfriend? Are you nuts?? And what do you mean by : Did you decide to change me?"

Rhine asked with curousity and with a very innocent look!!

" Well…. Erhh… you did promise to wait for you before I left you know…"

"really? Hhhmmm…" Rhine had a devilish grinn

"what do you mean by hmm…?! Sigh! But I'm glad to know that you still don't have a boyfriend!!" Rai looked at the beautiful priestess

"hehe!! Anyways! We should really go to the guild house I'm sure everybody misses you!"

"Sure, I missed them a lot too you know!"

"I'm sure you did!"

**At their guildhouse**

"raiken is that you?!" EL, the brown haired assassin saw the silver haired guy and the bloned haired priestess

"Bro!! Wazzup!!" raiken ran toward his guildmate which he called bro!

"waahh! Bro!! I missed you so much!! Let's go inside!!" El pulled raiken inside their guild house while Rhine kept on laughing at rai because for her he looked pathetic being pulled inside!!

**Inside**

Everybody saw raiken and ran toward him! In order to hug him!!

"waahh…. I'm getting dizzy…. Rhine!! Help me!! heal me! heal me….." Raiken was already very dizzy

"haha….rai! they missed you " rhine continued laughing at raiken while everybody hugged him!!

"since this day is very especial we should eat something good!!" Mayouh the blacksmith of their guild suggested

"Right! Right! So that means we should go and buy ingredients for Lieshas's secret recipe!!" Gin the knight told everybody since they all knew that the best cook in their guild was Liesha who was the dancer from comodo.

"good! Good! Ahahha! Then guildmates we should start working yah know! Let's throw a party for our raiken!! You leisha will be in charge of the cooking mayouh and evan will work on the decorations I think?! And rheane with me, el and of course rai will invite some guests! So work hard!!" Piper, their guild master ordered everybody to move fast! So everybody started working.

Leisha and Zchairah went to the market mayouh and evan went to buy somethings and Rhine warped piper,el and rai to the guild house of their alliance guild which was called the -Zaibatsu- guild.

**When they arrived at the -Zaibatsu- guild's base**

"Rai!! Rai!! Is that you?!" judia the huntress(who was the rival of Rheane) saw her crush which was raiken!

"hey, judia how are you?" as judia hugged him. Rheane just looked at them

"Raiken I missed you so much! So much! So much!! Mwuah!" she kissed raiken at the cheeks and when rheane saw this she just went inside with el and piper with a "hmph!!" look on her face. Rai saw her reaction and decided to go with them inside

"hey judia why don't we go inside??"

"sure" judia held raiken's hand in order to make Rheane jealous!!

"hmph!!" this was the only thing you could hear from rheane

"hehe Raiken why don't we go there near the lake in archer's village we can't talk here because someone is going to be jealous and we don't want that do we?" as judia looked at rheane with a rather irritating smile

"errrhm….uhh…." seeing the tension between rheane and judia he decided to tear them apart for a while before something really really bad happens!" uhmm I think…."

"hphm! Go on why should I be jealous!! Go and have a date with your girlfriend raiken!!" as Rheane went inside banging the door

"oh she's mad… anyway who cares c'mon let's chat for a while ok?"

as judia dragged Raiken to the direction of archer's village

**Inside the guild house of -zaibatsu-**

"oh… I see Rheane is with you!" tachii the wizard looked at rheane and smiled sweetly at her

"hi…" rheane tried to avoid Tachii's gaze… she turned around and started blush and mumble things

"hey rheane?… wasup with her?" wahine(the gm of -Zaibatsu-) asked while looking at the blushing priestess

"hehe… don't worry bout her… she's just having some…." Before piper could finished his sentence rheane looked at him and had the "you're dead" look on her face so he just stopped talking and gulped!

"I… see…. Uhmm… why are you here anyway?" wahine asked

"oh we're here to invite you for dinner we're having a party in our guild house later for the arrival of raiken" EL answered Wahine seeing piper was still terified by rheane's look

"raiken? Where is he anyways??" wahine asked piper but he was looking at rheane who was looking out the windows

"I'm sure he's with our huntress judia!!" tachii answered wahine

"oh… that's why… ok then we'll go" wahine answered piper

"I see then rheane look for raiken tell him we're leaving" piper ordered the priestess who was still sulking

"sure…" rheane wasn't in the mood to argue with piper anymore she left the guild house

**When rheane was on her way to the lake of archer's village**

"rheane hey?" raiken saw her…

"we're leaving so we need to go back at their guild house" she said this while trying to avoid judia's teasing gaze and raiken's eyes

"I see… then let's go" raiken went to her side

"see you there" rheane teleported back to the guildhouse leaving judia and raiken

"what a selfish priestess!" judia exclaimed

"I don't really know what's up with her today! Maybe she's not feeling well anyway let's go" Raiken defended rheane A BIT and continued walking back to the guild house

**when they arrived at the guild house of -Zaibatsu-**

"there they are! Let's go! Open a warp now rheane"

"sure…" rheane took a blue gem from her pocket and opened a portal going back to their own guildhouse

"see yah later" el bid goodbye to their alliances

"see yah guys bye judia" raiken smiled at judia making Rheane more upset

"…jerk!" rhine whispered

"what?" piper heard rheane curse under her breath

"nothing nothing! Now step into the portal already!!" rhine tried to cover herself up

(something like that! Please bearwith me !! )

**So they had the party that night and Raiken decided to apologize to rheane**

"hey, I'm sorry ok?… please forgive me already…please?" Raiken was already kneeling infront of rheane soing the what we called the puppy look!!

"ok, ok I forrgive you besides it's your party I don't wanna ruin it for you bro! So I bought you this thing" as she smiled sweetly at raiken

"wow, thanks anyway we should go with the others already!" rai looked at rheane with a smile on his face he was probably relieved that rhine forgived him

**At the party**

"wahine?! Judia?! Are you sure bout this?!" piper stood from his seat as soon as judia asked him something

"yep, please? Wahine allowed me so… pleasE?" judia looked at piper strait in his eyes

"ok then we'll be glad to let you join us… are you positively sure bout this wahine?"

piper turned his attention to the knight sitting next to the huntress

"yup, I mean if that's what she wants! And besides I'm sure she'll be in goodhands!"

wahine looked at judia and smiled

"ok then sure! I better announced this at once!!" as piper went to his guildmates

"hey guys!! Judia come here! Guys I have something to tell yah!" piper went near to his guildmates

"what is it piper?" liesha asked their guildmaster

"guys! Judia is now a new member in our guild! She decided to join us and I invited here so hope you welcome her warmly! And NO fights over a certain guy ok?" piper looked at rhine

"huh?! _She's my guildmate?! Of my gosh… this sucks!!" _rheane was screaming in her mind!

"rhine? Hey did you hear me?" piper looked at the startled priestess

"uhh.. yes I heard you… welcome to our guild Judia" rheane tried to smile at judia

"thank you" as judia went nearer to Raiken

"hey Judia guess we'll be guildmates from now on! Welcome!"

Raiken smiled at her happilly and sweetly

"hehe! I'm glad!! Oh raiken now I get to spend more time with you isn't that great?!"

Judia took raiken's hands and looked at his face then smiled at him

"yup! It sure is great!" Raiken just smiled at him

"oh ok now guys! Skyle call everybody! Let's start to party!!"

Mayouh called their bard named skyle

Every body partied and after the party the guests went home and piper made an announcement once again

"ok guys. You know our skills are being a bit rusty so I decided to divide our guild by groups to exercise in someplaces so you guys get crampled paper inside this bottle one by one ok?!" everybody started to get something out of the bottle and after everybody got one paper each

"guys all of those who got no 1 go here no 2 there no3 there and no. 4 beside number 1 ok! Start moving!!" piper told everybody so each one of them went to their prespective numbers and after they were all in their proper groups

"raiken and judia! _Great… they are my gruopmates… oh men…" _rheane felt ver unlucky to end up being with raiken and her rival judia

"yes! Raiken!! You're my group mate! Alright!!" judia jumped and smiled at rhine rhine just smiled at her weakly

"yeah great! Rheane's with us too! That way we won't have any problems about our hps!!"

Raiken tried to brighten up rheane's mood rheanne just remained quiet

"ok so I guess me, lucia, and EL will be group one, raiken rheane and judia will be group 2, leisha, mayouh and skyle will be in group 3, evan, jimc, and yui will be group 4!!

So you just decide where you will practice ok? And remember stick together?! And yeha we'll live tomorrow moring ok so rest ok!!" piper talked to all of his guildmates hoping nothing wrong will happen to his guild members

When they were already preparing theirseves for the practice 

"ok so we will be in GH castle, raiken you guys will be?" piper looked at rai

"oh us? We decided to be in the sunken ship"

"ok so what bout group 3 and 4?"

"liesha, me and skyle will be in morroc" Mayouh answered piper

"and our group will be in the coal mines!" the energetic crusader named jimc answered their GM

"ok then so take care everybody! Never let anyone be in danger! So good lcuk! See ya'll later!!" everybody bid goodbye to each other so rhean warped everyone of them to their destined places and when rheane, raiken and judia arrived at sunken ship 3 injustices were summoned out of nowhere and of course raiken was the one which they attacked

"damn! Where did they came from!! Rheane judia! Look out ok! I'll handle this three! Rheane just support me and judia help me ok?" rai stood from his position and started to attack the 3 injustices

"I'm not going to let you hurt my Raiken!!" as judia summoned her falcon and used blitz bit many times rai defeated the 2 injustices while rheane kept on casting support spells suddenly when a junior baphomet appeared and attacked judia and rheane rheane was pushed to the right and judia to the left seeing this raiken immediately used sonic blow and defeated the injustice and went to attack the junior baphomet and he defeated it.

As rheane was healing herself and trying to put herself back together she saw raiken running she thought raiken will go to her but to her diappointment raiken ran towards judia… seeing this she felt like her heart tore apart.

"_that's it… he chose her… no me…" _rhean tried to stand and looked at judia and raiken

"judia! Are you ok?!" raiken held juida and helped her stand

"raiken thank you…." Judia looked raiken at the face again and while looking at each other an injustice suddenly appeared and attacked rheane. The impact of the baphomet's attacked caused rheane to be thrown over to the wide open sea

"iyaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rheane fell

"RHEANE!!!! Damn you!!" raiken rushed toward the injustice and defeated it at once he tried to look if rheane was caught in a branch… but too bad she wasn't

"rheane!! Rheane!!" raiken fell to his knees as if there was no hope

"raiken… uhm… the priest… I mean rheane will be ok… you're wounded badly… I think we should go back… please" she went behind raiken and tapped him in his shoulders

"no! this is all my fault… rheane… please suvive…" with that raiken fainted due to the wound he received from the injustices he fought

"raiken…good thing I have this…." Judia let raiken drink potions and decided to take him back to their guildhouse.

**Meanwhile**

"huh…? What's a priestess doing here?! Could she be dead?!" as the wizard tried to see if the priestess he found was still alive

"….gasp…." the priestess moved a bit and the wizard saw that she was still alive so the wizard took the priestess to his house

"I wonder what happened to her… sigh… but she is kinda cute…." The wizard looked at the priestess and started to blush " my goodness…. Sigh" te wizard continued walking

**Back at the guildhouse that evening**

"Piper!! Piper!!" judia rushed to talk to piper as soon as she saw them

"hey? What happened?!" as he tried to calm judia

" something happened to raiken!" judia grabbed piper a dragged him to raiken's room

When they were inside 

"oh no! raiken!!" lucia rushed towards raiken and he healed him.

"what happened?" EL looked at judia

"you see when we arrived at sunken ship 3 injustices attacked us and when we finished those injustices…a junior bapho attacked rheane and me… so Raiken rushed to attack it… but when he defeated it… another injustice appeared and…." Before she can finish what she was saying….

"rhea…ne…." raiken tried to get up but he did not suceed…Lucia healed him to make him better

"come to think of it where is rheane?! Where is my sis?" lucia stood and looked for his "sis"

"rheane, she was…" judia looked down and el was irritated with her reaction

"she was?! What happened to our Rheane?!" EL looked at judia

"she fell. Into the sea… it was my fault…" raiken stood up and gasp as he experience pain from his wound

"what?! Explain what happened!!!" piper was shocked and dissapointed at raiken and judia

"you see… the injustice attacked her, causing her to be thrown to the sea…"

Judia tried to explain everything in a very calm way….

"WHAT?! NO!! You mean to tell us she's gone?!" EL was frustrated he treated rheane as his sister so did Lucia… Lucia was a very very close friend of rheane so he almost cried wen he heard what happened

"no…our rheane…" piper was just shocked… and tried to control himself for beating up raiken

"I'm… I'm sorry…" raiken knew that he was the one to blame

"Raiken! I thought I could entrust Rheane to you… considering she was very close to you! Why didn't you even got near her after she and judia was attacked?! Didn't you even care about her?!" Lucia looked at Raiken straight in his eyes

"it was an accident" judia tried to calm everybody down…

"no, after they were attacked I rushed to attack the monster and after that I went to judia's side…." Rai told them the truth

"what! Why didn't you go near her?! How come?… how come?" piper asked him

"I thought she could manage her own…" Raiken looked down

"what?! She is only a priestess!! Unlike judia who can easily defend herself!"

EL interfered

"i..i was wrong…"

"You bet you were!!" Lucia was now mad at judia and raiken aswell

"guys I was there and it wasn't Raikens fault!" judia defended her raiken

"…..no…." raiken was guilty he was sure that it was all his fault

Suddenly a knock was heard and they saw liesha and the others

"HALO!!!" liesha was very happy when she entered the house but the others felt the tension inside a room

"what's the matter" skyle saw raiken badly wounded

they remained silent

"c;mon guys! What's the matter!!" evan asked them once again

"It's a bad news isn't it…?" Jimc noticed everybody was sad

"oh yeah by the way where's rheane? Jmc, evan and I have something for her…"

Yui looked for the priestess

"she's gone…" Lucia answered yui

"what?! Guys tell us! What happened!!" Mayouh demanded an answer

"they met an accident while hunting causing rheane to fall into the sea of alberta"

piper answered all of there questions

"what?! This can't be true right?! You're just kidding us right?! Rheane?? Rheane? Come out now! We already know your just playing" Jimc was determined to prove that they were just lying… it was hard for him to accept rheane was gone for he was madly inlove with her…

"This is just a lie right?" Leisha asked them again

"no…I'm sorry guys… this is all mu fault…" Raiken was feeling worse and worst!

"no, it was my fault not raikens fault" Judia blamed herself

"it's not a lie…" piper said this in a very solemn voice

"our guildmate is gone…." EL looked down

"no! alberta's sea?! She could be anywhere! You never know she might be in izlude! Alberta or even comodo?!" Liesha tried to cheer everybody

"YES she's right! Don't loose hope yet! We have to find her before telling she's dead"

Mayouh agreed to the dancer

"yes, they are right! Everybody we need to look for her first! But before that we need to nurse Raiken back to health and proceed to look for rheane so cheer up everybody ok!"

piper smiled at eveybody and cheered the mood "SURE!!" everybody answered pipers call positively so everybody started doing something already

**Meanwhile in a part of comodo**

"oh, ice my dear! Who is that lady?" an old woman tried to help the wizard in putting the priestess down in the bed

"oh madame I found her near the sea can you please change her clothes?"the wizard asked the lady nicely

"ok sure my dear, bring me some clothes and let's take this wet clothing of hers"

the lady smiled at the wizard named ice

"thank you ma'am! I'll bring my sister's clothes" the wizard rushed upstairs and took the clothing of a female thief and gave it to the lady

"ok then leave now ice I'm going to change her" the lady smiled at him and as soon as he left she started removing the priestess's clothes and change it with the dry ones

"I'm done changing her ice! Come and bring her in your house already! You should nurse her back to health you know being a gentle man

"yes ma'am…." The wizard carried the girl and laid her in a bed where she could rest. He took her wet clothes and dried it outside…. And day passed and

"…where…am..i?" the priestess looked at her surroundings and she saw a wizard sewing a clothing of a priestess

"oh you're awake at last! By the way I'm ice and I wasn't the one who change your clothes promise!! Also may I know your name?" the wizard looked nervous when the very beautiful girl woke up

"ice… if your ice… who am I?" the girl touched her head because she felt a slight pain in her head

"what?!! _Omigosh she has an amnesia!! _Oh men… sorry but I don't know who you are either I just found you lying near the sea when I was walking I'm sorry really…."

"I see… don't worry it's ok! Anyway… what will you call me?" the girl smiled at the wizard and ice blushed

"uhmm… what do you want to be called?" the wizard smiled at her too

"hm…you decide I'll say yes to any name you call me!!"

"what about… yufa?"

"yufa! Ok! From now on I'm yufa!!" the girl smiled at him and tried to stand when she saw what she was wearing she started to blush

"uhmm… there was no other available clothes for you…I'm living here alone anyways…. Uf you want to use wizard's clothes…you can change….." ice told the girl "yufa"

"no, no I'll use this…anyway your licing here all alone? Ice-san?" "yufa" asked ice

"yep, I lived here all alone! I used to had a sister"

"what where is she?"

"she died 3 years ago…." Ice looked down

"oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you …." Before she could even finish

"no, it's alright! Don't worry bout me!!" ice smiled

"……." Yufa higged ice

"!! Hhhuhhh….?!" Ice blushed furiously

"I'm sorry… please forgive me…."

"what…. I told you it's ok…!! _Aaww… she's so cute!!" _ice continued blushing

"ok… can you tell me how'd you find me?" yufa changed the subject

"I just happened to passed by the sea and there I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!! That's you mi'lady!!" ice smiled and blushed a bit

"thanks… is that so…? I see… well then I think I should cook you something as a gift" yufa stood up and tried to find the kitchen

"you know how to cook?!" ice was shocked that yufa still remembered how too cook

"yes, I think I'm good at cooking please let me try?"

"ofcourse!! Sure!! I wanna try your cooking!!"

"yes!! Ok then let's go to the kitchen!!" yufa started walking

"here's the way to the kitchen" ice led the way

**In the kitchen**

"wow you have lot's of food in here!!": as yufa started getting some vegetables and meat

"yeah but I really don't know how to cook!!" ice gave her an apron

"then, let's start!!" yufa started chopping some things and ice boiled water and after less that an hour

"it's done!" yufa happilly poured her soup in a bowl and prepared their dining table

"hhmm!! Smells delicious!!" he took a spoon and dugged In his soup and his plate!!

"I'm glad you liked it!!" yufa smiled at ice who was eating like an eating machine

"yezz!! I like it very much!! It's so delicious!! This way I won't be starved again!!"

ice continued eating and yufa started to eat too. And after an hour everything in the plates was gone!! The plates were Very clean!!

"yum!! That was the most delicious food I have ever eaten!!" ice smiled at yufa

"thanks! " yufa smiled back

"well now let me wash the dishes" ice stood up and started to collect the dishes

"ok I'll be in your living room… I'm going to clean there ok?" yufa standed and walked to the direction to the living room

"sure" ice started washing the dishes

**In the living room**

"so messy in this place!! (humming)" she saw a picture of prontera and she also saw a racoon doll

"prontera… I've been here before…. This doll… I feel like I have given the same thing to someone…. Urgghh!! (pictures of people flashing in her mind) no… my head…."

In an instant she fainted…. Ice heard a noise and rushed to the living room he saw yufa on the floor and carried her back to the room

"phew… I guess I still have to keep an eye on you… I guess I should sew your dress while watching you…!!" ice got yufa's old clothes and started to sew it…

"uhhm….gasp…." yufa moved her head

"huh? Are you ok? Yufa-kun??" ice continued sewing

"what happened?… and why does my head hurt ice??" she looked at ice who was still sewing a priestess' dress

'you fainted… so I took you here…" ice looked back at her

"I see… thank you then ice… what' s that?"

"oh this were your clothes when I saw you"

"I see then I must be a priestess!!" yufa was happy

"yup! And that's why we can find things about you easier!! Ice was glad too

**Meanwhile**

"I'm going to comodo…" raiken disappeared from judia's sight

"raiken!! Comodo?!" judia rushed to the nearest warper

**somewhere in comodo**

"have you seen a bloned haired priestess? With a light complexion and is also very beautiful?" the silver haired assassin asked this same question to every person he saw in comodo… but no one has seen this girl he was looking for

"Rheane… where are you…. Pl ease don't leave me… I love you so much… I'll do anything just to see you again…." The assassin did not loose hope in finding his one true love… he continued to asked more people and when he arrived at a certain restaurant

"oh yes, I belive ice would take care of that beautiful bloned girl!" the woman chatted with 2 more ladies

"a bloned haired girl?" raiken heard the woman and went near her

"did you happen to see a bloned haired priestess with a light complexion?" raiken looked at her seriously

"oh young man I did see her!" the lady told him what she knew

"I see! Then can you please bring me to this wizard?" raiken was excited to see rheane once again!

"oh yes yes young man I'd be glad to!" the lady stood up and started walking

"follow me young lad"

**Meanwhile back at the wizard's house**

**Knock!!Knock!!  
**"hmm…? Who could that be?" ice went to open the door and he saw a bard and a monk

"ice!! We need you!" the monk grabbed ice hands and tried to pulled him

"wait!! Wait!! Come in first ok!!" ice opened the door and welcomed the guests

the bard saw the beautiful yufa and automatically went near her

"hi miss! ( he got a flower from his pockets) take this!! A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl like you!" the bard kissed her hand

"thank you…" yufa blushed

"oh yes by the way my name is Shiva the bard and you are?"

"oh I'm yufa" the girl smiled

"oh I see yufa! What a beautiful name!!" he turned to ice and

"Ice don't tell me she's your girlfriend?!"

"no! she's not my… girlfriend…. Y---et" ice blushed

"oh migosh!! You already did "it" haven't you!!" Shiva exclaimed

"no!! you idiot!! Cut it out!! Ok?! And don't go near yufa!!" ice was ready to kick shiva

"cut it out you two! Ice we need you to help our guildmates! They were stuck in the cave and is being attacked by stalagmites!! So we have to rush there!!" the monk was already upset

"oh no! but I can't leave yufa here alone!!" ice looked at yufa yufa smiled back

"no ice you can go there I'll be alright I promise" yufa smiled

"ok, then… I'll be back here fast!! See yah!!" and in a flash they were gone. After they were gone

"sigh. What am I supposed to do here?"yufa sighed again suddenly someone knocked and when she opened the door she saw an assassin

"may I help you?" yufa looked at the assassin and noticed that he has a wound

"Rheane!!" raiken rushed and hugged her "rheane! Never leave me again ever please…."

"what? Who's rheane?" the girl was confused and she blushed as the assassin just stared at her

"you're rheane!! _Oh gods! She has an amnesia?! _" raiken still hugged her but the girl resisted and pushed him back

"ouch…." He's wound began to bleed seeing this the girl began to heal him

"oh no! hang on!!" she healed him and after she healed her he did not hesitate and pushed his body to her body embracing her… while he also played with her beautiful bloned hair

"_what… is he doing… why do I feel so weird… ice come back…" _yufa or rheane began to blush furiously but somehow she felt warm inside…

"rheane forgive me… you are after all the one I love! I love you!!" raiken hugged her tightly

"my head!! It hurts!!" yufa pushed him and went to the other side of the room

"rheane!" raiken tried to get near her but

"stop!! Don't go near me!!" yufa/ rheane started to cry

"why?!" raiken wanted to comfor her but he wasn't sure if he can do it

"I don't know!! Ok?! Just leave me alone!!" yufa put her hands on her head

ice was back from his mission and saw the door open he went in and saw yufa crying

"yufa!!" he went near the girl and the girl rested her head on his chest and cried again

"ice my head hurts… it hurts so much… not only my head… but…" ice embraced her tighly in order to comfort her yufa didn't resist and she hugged him back

"don't worry I'll be here to protect you… I'm always here for you" raiken saw this and he was hurt a LOT "rheane I didn't mean to…" ice looked around and saw raiken

"you what did you do to my yufa?!" ice looked at him

"yufa? She's name is rheane!! And she's my my friend… " raiken looked at the priestess

"yufa why did you let him in…?" ice turned his attention to yufa/rheane

"he was wounded so I decided to heal him.. and besides… i…"

"it's ok! Come here why don't you rest a bit? In your room" ice stood up and helped yufa go to her room

"thank you…" yufa went in he room and rested meanwhile in the living room

"tell me what do you know about her" ice talked seriously

"she is my childhood friend my guildmate and my love' raiken seemed to be sad

" I see… she had an amnesia and I don't think it'll be good to bring her back yet… you should at least make her comfortable you can't expect her to remember everything in a flash you know!"

"I know, but I just miss her so much and besides this all happened because of me!"

raiken's voice raised

"You know all she can remember was being left out… and being hurt by someone she loves"

"being hurt? Leftout? _She felt left out when I was always with judia? And yes, the day of the accident maybe I hurt her when I went to judia's side not on her side…." _Raiken kept thinking deeply

"hey! I'm still talking to yah!!" ice went near him

"wha?.. oh yes… rheane I mean yufa… I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"here's an idea how bout you visit her everyday in my house and help her learn remember something each day!!"

"yes. Sure!! "

"it's settled then! Come here everyday!!" ice smiled

"yes! Oh yeah when she wakes up please tell her I'm sorry!! Then I must go now!!"

raiken was very happy and he left

"oh yufa…" ice went inside yufa's room

**weeks passed and each day raiken went to ice's home… yufa remembered many things each day and many things change also their feelings toward each other.**

**Ice fell for yufa and so did yufa but she still loves raiken… and this is what is tearing her apart… to choose between the guy who helped her when she was lost or the person whom she knew and loved before.**

"yufa? What's the matter" raiken went near her

" raiken you can call me rheane again….." she smiled at him

"hey! Let's eat c'mon!!" ice called for them

"yufa here eat this!" ice smiled at yufa and gave her something

"hmm! It's delicious thanks!!" yufa smiled at him raiken was a bit jealous of course

"rheane can I talk to you later?" raiken asked her as calm as possible

"yes sure… " yufa looked at ice and ice just knoded

"go on" ice smiled at his love

"c'mon now raiken let's talk over there" rheane stod from her seat and went to a place near the sea

"rheane! I can't take it anymore!! I miss the old you back!! I love you so much!! I don't care about anybody else! Just you and me!! aishiteru!! Aishiteru!!" raiken took rheane in her hands and cupped her chin and kissed her

Rheane didn't know what to do her mind tells her not to but her heart tells her she wants it… she coulnd't resist. Raiken kissed her passionately and rheane kissed back but not as tender as his kiss. Rheane suddely broke the kiss

"i..i.. don't understand… what am I to you? Why are you doing this to me!" rheane withrew from her position

"what? You're my partner!!" raiken took her hand

"you're my friend. I'll always take care of you! I promised you that…" Raiken put his hands around her

"why are you doing this to me!!" rheane asked him once more

"because I want to!!"

"don't you care about how I feel anymore? It hurts so much raiken… it hurts…" rheane walked away

"I lost her once again…" raiken just watched her walk away

"yufa? What happened?" ice saw tears fall from her eyes

"ice I !" she fell down to her knees and ice went near her

" yufa don't cry… I hate it when you do… please stop"

rheane or yufa pressed herself againts him

"ice it hurts so much… why does it have to be this way" rheane cried

"it doesn't have to be this way…." Ice higged her tightly

"you know when I met you I felt that I was the luckiest guy because I have found the most beautiful girl on midgard… but when you cry I feel so helpless because I can't even make you the person I love happy…"

"ice… I love you too…" rheane higged ice

"please never cry again my beautiful yufa…" ice played with her hair

"I won't if you will always love me"

"then I will" ice caressed her

raiken saw all of this and felt he was the biggest loser on midgard… he felt terrible… he felt lost sad and neglected he wanted to cry to and die

"I lost my one love… the person I loved the most… never… I shoulve never ever made her sad… and now… I am the one who's lost.. goodbye rheane" raiken went back to their guild house

**In the guild house**

"raiken! How'd it go?" judia went near raiken

"leave me alone" raiken amswered he rin a very cold manner

"what?…. but…" raiken went straight to his room everyone noticed something bout him

"what's the matter with him?" EL looked at Liesha

"don't look at me! I don't know anything bout that!!" liesha moved her head

"Maybe it's because of sis.!" Lucia looked at rai's room

"yes, maybe we should pay her a visit already!!" mayouh stood up and looked at piper

"… but would she remember us? Rai told me she had an amnesia" piper sat down

"yes but I think she would remember us! She's our "sis" anyway!! Yui looked at piper

"what do you think guys?" piper looked at the others

"I would like to see her" EL knodded

"I miss her too" jimc looked at the others

"yep I miss her too!!" evan knodded

"so I guess we should pay her a visit and ask her what's up with our raiken!!" piper stood up

"raiken told me she was in Comodo" judia informed the others

"and she is staying with a wizard" lucia added

"wizard?" piper asked them who was that wizard

"oh I think his name was Ice" liesha added again!!  
"I see… then we should go there right away…." Piper went to lucia and gave him a gemstone

"comodo eh?! then let's go!!" lucia took the gemstone and opened a warp portal everyone went In

**when they arrived in comodo**

"wow, beautiful fireworks!!" mayouh looked up and enjoyed the fire works

"c;mon now mayouh we should go there fast!" piper started to walked and asked liesha

"hey leisha don't you know the guy named ice??"

"ice….ice? ice!! Now I remember him!! He was living near auntie froya's restaurant!!"

liesha jumped!

"well then lead us there!" EL started to walk

"here!!follow me!!" liesha went north and everybody followed

**Meanwhile in ice's balcony**

"_did I do the right thing? Something doesn't seem right!! Raiken… I don't know what to do….but I already told ice I loved him… if only I could remember everything. I never thought I was just your partner… I feel like your someone special but..it's too late now…"_

Rheane continued thinking deeply

"yufa? What's the matter?" ice went near yufa/rheane

"ice… no it's nothing…" rheane/yufa looked in another direction trying to avoid ice's green eyes

"tell me… I know something's wrong" ice put his arms around yufa/rheane

"I…" yufa wasn't done speaking when suddenly someone knocked at the door

"I'll get it" ice withrew from his position and opened the door

"may I help you?" he asked a wizard and the people behind him

"oh is rheane staying here?" piper asked ice in a very respectful manner

"rheane…" ice opened the door widely letting everybody in yufa was curious and peaked to see what was happening. EL saw rheane peaking and ran towards her

"Rheane!!! SIS!!!" he hugged his "sis" "I missed you SO much sis!!"

yufa/rheane remained silent and was shocked more people went near her

"Rheane!!" everybody smiled at her. They were glad to see her again

"ice?" rheane looked at ice wondering who were they

"_ok so I really don't remember everythinG!! All I remember is that Judia… and raiken… and…." _Her head started to hurt

"yufa…" ice went near her and held her before she faints or sortf of!!!!

"yufa??!" everybody was shocked

"thank you ice…" yufa/rheane sat down with the help of ice then piper went near her and began to ask questions

" ice-san can you tell me what happened this pass weeks? What happened between raiken and rheane??" piper looked at ice

"well after I found her, Raiken appeared and old her all sort of things and well we decided to let Raiken come here everyday and help her remember things.. but something happened… and he was suddenly no where to be found…." Ice explained

"don't worry raiken is back in our guild house" piper looked at rheane and smiled at her

"_he's back in their guild house!"_she smiled

"hmm… yufa-kun? Don't you remember anything ?" lucia asked

"well, I can only remember Judia, Raiken and the accident…"

Rheane bowed her head

"you can't remember me? piper? Or anybody??"El asked her

"wait.. I'll try…. I know! Your EL! And he's Lucia and Leisha the dancer who likes EL!!" leisha blushed and EL was shocked!

"what?!" EL blushed "no!!" liesha went near rheane and told her "It's just our secret.."

"hehe! That's a good start!!" piper laughed at EL and liesha who was still blushing furiously

"what else? Can you remember??" Mayouh asked her

"well….hmm… he's jimc, evan and your Mayouh!!"

"yes!!" jimc was delightted

"oh yeah and our guild's name was †Charmed†!! Yufa/rheane clapped her hands!

"yep! That's right!" piper smiled while ice became silent "_what if she remembers everything… will she leave me?" _ice was thinking seriously

"and piper is our perverted guildmaster!!" Everybody laughed

"whahhh?! What?! Waddya mean perverted guild master!!" piper stood up and looked at Yufa/rheane who was laughing hardly

"oh yes!! That's right! He's our perver eehh I mean he's our guildmaster!" Yui laughed

"hehe! What else rheane?" Jimc asked rheane

"Judia… the love of raiken" everybody felt silent….thinking "_no.. judia's not the one he loves!! It's you…" _

"rheane… youre wrong…. He doesn't like me as much as he likes you…" Judia broke the silence….Everybody was shocked because they all knew that to Judia Raiken was everything and she might've been hurt admitting the truth

"no, you're wrong judia-kun…. For him I'm only his partner…" rheane/ Yufa covered her face she was going to cry but ice tapped her back and whispered to her ears

"I love you yufa"

yufa/rheane held his hands…… and squeezed it….

"ouch"

"Rheane what else do you remember…" piper asked again

"the truth is I already remember all the things bout our guild….. and also when I was still an acolyte… I'm not sure if I already remember everything…"

"I see! Then that's great!! See guys she's alright!" jimc was cheerful again

"yep. So will you come home with us already..?" Liesha asked rheane/Yufa

"yup! Eventhough you don't remember everything it could always work o ut yah know"

Mayouh added

"no… I'll stay here with ice first… I'm going to go back there if I'm ready"

Rheane/yufa looked at ice. Ice just knodded

"I see then we'll be back then!" piper stood up

"we'll be back here when we have time ok" EL looked at rheane

"please take care of our SIS" lucia stared at ice

"good bye…" everybody bid her goodbye and hugged her then they went home

When everybody was gone….

"yufa, can you tell me all about what happened with you and raiken… I mean how'd yah meet?" ice gazed at rheane's blue eyes

"i… I met him when we were still novices… he helped me when my auntie tried to kill me… after that he took me with him and we became 1st jobs…. Since then we've always been together… He was my partner…." Rheane/yufa looked down…

"I see… if you miss him you can always go back" Ice tried to smile

".. I don't…" rheane/yufa avoided his gaze

"I don't care if you choose him over me" ice took her hand

"really?" rheane/yufa smiled at ice

"heh, why don't we practice our skills in gh tommorrow?" ice asked her

"sure. My skills are kinda rusty already!!" rheane smiled

"hehe then you should already rest!"

"sure I'll go to sleep now ok. You rest to"rheane/yufa stood up and went to her room

"I'm such a stupid idiot… why did I tell her that I woulnd't care?" ice stood and went to his room

**Meanwhile**

Somebody was reminiscing his past with his partner

Raiken's Point Of view

"iyaaahh!!" I went towards her and I found her playing with a poring her hand went inside the poring and I laughed at her

"it's so sticky!!!" she tried to pull her hand out the poring I went near her and I took an unripe apple from my pocket

"here feed this to the poring" I gave it to her and she fed it….

"woww! It's following me wherever I go!" she was amused

"the poring became your pet!!" I smiled at her

"I know I'll call the poring Rai!!" she laughed

"rai?! Hey!! That's my name!" she laughed and laughed….

Her giggle…. Her sweet voice… her face… I miss her… I miss how she reacts whenever I gave her an egg! The last egg I gave her was that smokie I named pikachu!!

…………………..I miss you rheane… so much…

Inside rheane's room in their guild house

"nothing changed in this room…." Raiken opened the lights and saw a poring and a smokie

"poring?! poring!!" the poring kept jumping around him and he smokie went near raiken too. Raiken took the poring and played with it

"heh… you miss her too don't yah?" raiken looked at the pink poring

"poring poring poring…." the poring looked at raiken

"yep… I miss her too…"

That moring

"sleepy head! Wake up!! You told me we would go hunting in GH!!" rheane/yufa yelled at Ice who was still sleeping peacefully

"huh??" ice opened his eyes and saw the girl

"ice!! Let's go!"

"fine fine… let me change first ok!!"

"faster alrighty!!" yufa/rheane left the room

"sigh…" ice started taking his clothes off

after few hours yufa/rheane and ice arrived at glast helm

"phew!" rheane/ yufa strted casting support spells to help ice when suddenly

"what the!"ice was thrown over

"ice!!" yufa tried to find the source of the attack and she saw a priest

"urgggh… I'm ok" ice looked at yufa as yufa healed his wounds

"who are you!!" yufa looked at the priest when suddenly the priest began to move as fast as an assassin

"damn… where'd he go!!" ice looked around

"hehe, I've got you know rheane!" yufa was shocked as the priest grabbed her and carried her

"YUFA!!" ice tried standing up to save yufa but the priest casted spells like decreased agi etc.

"ICE!! Let me go!" yufa triedhard to be free from his grip but he was just too strong

"yufa!!" ice ran towars the priest

"teleport" and with that the priest was gone ice fell on his knees and cursed himself

in a cell which looked like somewhat very very old

"where am i…?" yufa looked around her and saw that she was in a cell

"I see your're awake Rheane" a priest stood in front of her and cupped her chin

"what do you want from me?" trying to unstrangle herself

"I've wanted you so long… especially after the incident in prontera"

"what?! Incident!!" the priestess shouted at him

"that's why we missed you so much! Ehhehe!! I am from your ex-guild…. And I'm shocked to see you as a very attractive priestess…" the priest drew his body closer to hers

"that means…. Your!" the priestess looked at his eyes his cold green eyes

"glad you finally remembered me…."

"I used to like you, but after what you did…."

"We failed the first time but not this time!" the priest started to laugh when suddenly a wizard with a silver hair appeared

"Kitsu… what do you plan to do with her?" the wizard asked him in a cold tone

"I'm going to play with her a bit so leave us alone"

"hmph!" with that the wizard left while the priest was watching the wizard leave rheane tried to teleport but failed

"this room is anti-magic so you can't teleport" as the priest played with her hair

"why do you have to do this" the priestess looked at him

"I told you I wanted you too long and know is the time to have you" the priestess looked at her body and then stared at her face

Meanwhile

"Raiken!" ice ran towards the assassin

"what do you want!" the assassin's tone was cold

"Rheane is! She was kidnapped by a priest!"

"what! Tell me where she was kidnapped!" the assassin stood up

"IN GH we gotta move fast!!" with that they ran towards a priest and Raiken asked the priest to warp them somewhere near gh

"iyaaah!!!" the priestess asked for help

"no one can hear you" the priest simply told her and cupped her chin and started to kiss her. The priestess started to cry.

"_I'm doomed… ice sorry…." _The priestess thought while the priest started kissing her neck… and worked on her clothing

"It's not that bad you know at least you'll be with me" the priests started to remove her priestess uniform. But she resisted…. And pushed him away

"let's split up I go left side you go rght side" the assassin began to move toward the left portal

"ok then" the wizard ran towards the right portal

Inside the protla where the assassin enetered he heard a scream

"that voice! That's Rheane!" he ran towards the direction of the scream and found the priestess crying while a priest tried to kiss her. With this the assassin's blood boiled and started to cast grimtooth

"what the fuck?!" the pirest was wounded

"Rheane!" the assassin ran towards the priestess

"are you ok?!" he saw a wound was made at the back of the priestess

"raiken…" she passed out

"damn you!! " the assassin attacked the priest and the priet was thrown to the other side of the cell

"wait! Wait! I can explain! Don't kill me!! AAH!!!" the assassin killed the priest and carried rheane in his arms and used a butterfly wing

In a cabin near payon

"Rheane are you alright?" the assassin grabbed some bandages

"yes… I'm alright…" the priestess smiled but felt her wound and she groaned in pain

"oh I have to bandage your wound so… you have to take the upper part of your uniform off…"

" sure…" the priestess blushed furiouslu as she started taking the upper portion of her uniform off

The assassin started bandaging her and he was also blushing but didn't let her notice it

When they were done. The preistess layed her head at the assasssin's back

"thank you raiken…." Raiken was shocked and was confused his heart was telling him to kiss her but his mind tells him not to

"what's the matter?" the priestess looked at his face and noticed that he was looking at her face. She smiled and kissed him. He was surprised but he did not hesitate… he kissed her pationately and she lay down trying to rest but he went in front of her. Rheane was shocked and she just put her hands near her chest

"raiken…" raiken drew nearer while rheane blushed furiously she tried to stop him with her hands but he grabbed them and pinned them in her chest

":I…. Raiken…." She was very nervous

"sigh…" raiken withrew from his position and sat near her bed

"phew…" she was relieved

"I was just kidding you know…" raiken looked at her

"I know…." She smiled

"rheane I need to know do you really love ice?"

"I don't…." she looked at him and asked " raiken do you love me?"

"I love you" raiken was happy

"I love you too" raiken stood up and went beside her bed she smiled at him

he cupped her chin a stared at her angelic face

"ashiteru" they kissed and rheane moved a bit leaveing a space for raiken

"I'm happy…" raiken embraced her

"me too…" it felt like nothing was wrong nothing couldn't be wrong that night

Raiken nibbled on Rheane's neck…. Rheane chuckled a bit and held him tightly…. Never wanting to let go…

"I love you"…………………………………….


End file.
